Take a Risk
by DramaEnsues
Summary: Clare can't believe her world is crumbling around her. Until her old friend comes back into the picture and helps her get over Eli. Mostly Cake- some eClare
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is going to be a story about Cake- minor eClare going on but I'll see how many people (hem hem- reviews) tell me what I should do. And if you review enough- hem hem- i'll upload faster :)

Take a Risk:

Chapter 1:

"Hm, you got all dressed up for dinner!" My mom said as I buttoned up my red sweater over my flowery dress.

"Dinner?" I asked as I turned to her, in question.

"The Martians? I told you about this weeks ago" She sighed.

"But Alli and I are going out!" I complained.

"Glen and his son just moved back here"

"You mean his son Jake? Who threw a dead frog at me last time I saw him?"

My mom laughed, "That was six years ago- They go to our church, I want them to feel welcome"

"Report back to me?" I said as I turned to Alli who was playing with her hands.

"Of course. Have fun." She said, laughing as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh look they're here, come on Clare let's go greet them. Ali- do you mind?"

We all walked to the door and I opened it, leaning on the doorframe watch Ali stop beside me to watch Mr. Martian and Jake get out of the car.

Alli said "oh, well hello!" but I ignored it while I was glaring at nothing as Jake and his father came to the door. As Alli walked by, Jake stared at her, smirking, as she blushed and ran away.

"Hope we're not early!" Jake's father yelled to my mom as he walked to the door.

"Of course not Glen, come on in."

Mr. Martian walked in, handing a bottle of wine to my mom and they went into the kitchen. Jake paused next to me looking at Alli's retreating figure. "Clare. Who's your friend?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes as we both walked inside. This would be a _long _evening.

"Thanks Helen for having us." Glen said to my mom.

"Chicken's great!" Jake said, stuffing as much chicken into his mouth as possible.

"Would you like some more? Dark meat or white?" My mom asked him sweetly.

"Uh, both please."

"Clare you should tell Glen and Jake about your writing." My mom said, trying to find a topic to talk about. "Clare just got published this year!"

"Wow, that's impressive! What do you write?"

"Fiction mostly," I muttered to him.

"You must be really talented

"I guess," silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry Clare is not quite herself tonight, she's just getting over a difficult breakup."

"Mom!" I said as Jake paused to look up at me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to the best of us." She said looking at Glen, smiling as he smiled back.

"I broke up with Eli. I'm fine, and I'm happy to be here," I said looking at Jake as he smirked at my misfortune. "So, what caused the move?" I asked Glen, noticing how Jake tensed up.

"Uh, well the contracting business up north is dead so I had to drag Jake here kicking and screaming to the city.

"You don't like it here?" I asked Jake.

"Just not my thing," he muttered stuffing another piece of food into his mouth.

"How about school?"

"Oh that's right!" My mom gasped, "Jake how was your first day at Degrassi?"

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Um, it's really big," he said smiling at my mom. "I got lost."

"Clare maybe you can take Jake around tomorrow. Introduce him to some of your friends at school."

I looked up, an idea popping into my head. "Actually, I have a better idea, all my friends are at Above the Dot right now and I'd really love for them to meet Jake."

"Clare we are in the middle of dinner."

"Uh it's cool, I'll go."

"That's great! Have fun," Glen said as I stood up smiling.

"Great! Thanks Glen," I said as I walked over to Jake and grabbed Jake from his eating spot, "Come on!" And I dragged him away from his 'lovely' chicken. But, sadly he grabbed a piece for on the go.

I smiled victoriously as I dragged Jake into Above the Dot. I stopped at the table where my friends were at.

"Hey! You made it!" Alli squealed, "And we never got a chance to properly meet. I'm Alli." She said shaking Jake's hand.

"Jake." He said smiling.

"Jake just transferred to Degrassi and I just wanted to come introduce him to people.

"Oh!" Alli said, trying to be serious. "Uh, yah, I'm sure Jake would love to meet Eli." Alli said pointedly as she knew what I was trying to do, and giggled and looked away.

"Jake, this is K.C, Dave and Sadie."

"Sup?" Dave said as I tried to find Eli.

"Are those nachos?" Dave nodded, "go nuts." "Ah thanks," Jake said, digging into some nachos.

"Come with me," yet again dragging Jake with me to Eli, who was currently playing pool in the crowded room.

"What? I'm eating!" He said as he stuffed nachos into his mouth.

"How are you still hungry? Eli. This is Jake, he's new at Degrassi but he and I have long history."

"Ah, welcome to our humble hangout."

"Heard a lot about you." Jake said to Eli.

"Some good things I hope," Eli said to him.

Jake nodded smiling until he looked down and saw my arm hanging onto his. I just blankly stared at Eli.

"See you around school?" He asked Jake.

"Hhm! For sure." He said as Eli looked at us both and turned back to his pool game with Adam watching us.

"So, should we make out?" Jake's voice asked me.

I shook myself out of my daze. "Excuse me?"

"I bet that will make your ex really jealous." Jake said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to sit with Alli, while Jake went and started to play with Adam and Eli. After a half our or so, I lost it as I saw Jake, Eli and Adam talking. And I felt my heart shattering even more, as seeing Eli didn't give crap about me.

When I saw Eli going to get a drink, I went up to talk to Eli.

"Eli- can we talk?" I asked him.

"Maybe later," Eli said shortly looking at me.

"We can't just avoid each other forever. For two minutes please" I begged.

"Okay- how was your first day of classes?" He asked.

"Not about that" I said frustrated.

"I really don't know what you want me to say," he said simply.

"Just tell me the truth," I begged.

"I'm in a new place. Can I go?" He said like he didn't give me flip. He started walking away, and I blew up, tears threatening to fall down my face.

"Did three months mean nothing?" Eli stopped but didn't turn around. "Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A year to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?" I yelled as my tears now freely flowing down my face, silence filling the Dot as everyone stared at me and Eli.

Jake appeared next to me, "and scene!" He said, trying to break the silence, he grabbed my arm.

"Leave me alone! I'm not finished yet." I yelled at Jake trying to free myself from him.

"Yes you are Clare. Let's- let's go" He said, not letting me win this battle.

"Let go of me!" I said turning towards him.

Jake held both of my arms, shaking me. "Let's go!" As he dragged me out of the Dot.

"it doesn't make any sense!" I told Jake as we walked back to my house. "Did I really mean nothing to him?"

"You really don't get it."

"Get what? Enlighten me!" As Jake picked up the pace.

"So what if he doesn't have feelings for you anymore."I gasped as we crossed the street of houses and passing cars. "Then one who needs closure is you!"

"Okay, if your so smart how? How do I get closure if he won't talk to me?" Jake stopped on the sidewalk and turned to me, laughing softly.

"Glad my life's so entertaining to you."

"I'm sorry." He paused, "why does everything have to be so dramatic? Move on Clare.

"Oh, just like that? Move on?"

"Here, let me try something,"Jake stopped in front of me and leaned in, closer and closer to me.

"Woah, _what_ are you doing?" I asked, stepping away from him.

He sighed, running his hand through his light brown hair. "Just... Shut up for a sec." He leaned in, cupping my check and kissed me softly, moving his lips away from mine. My eyes widened at his action but as Jake leaned in again, and I also leaned into the kiss, the kiss sweet and tender. As we separated, I breathed in deeply as we still held each other's gazes, my bright blue eyes meeting his hazel eyes.

"See?" He gulped, "no big should we go back in, and tell our parents about our night?"

"Or not!" In silence we walked into my house, in two different worlds- me, smiling.

So make like a reader and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Omg! This is a BIG chapter! Hope y'all like it! And this is semi based on the promos but this is my imagination on how things should go on! Enjoy!

"So he kissed you? Just like that?" Alli asked me as we walked to our next class.

"Just like that." I said.

"Have a photo to show Eli?" She teased.

"Funny." I said serious. "Before last night I couldn't see me kissing anyone but Eli ever again but now? I'm free."

"So was the kiss good?"

"Oh yah." I said.

"Clare Edwards! You little hussy. So you two an item now?"

"An item? Who are you? My mother? No, it was just fun. That's all I want right now."

"Hum, that's what they all say," Alli said, rubbing her hands together as if cold.

"Give me a second?" I asked her, as I noticed Eli at his locker.

"Are you going to rub Eli's nose in it? Wait you do have photos!" She said triumphantly.

"No Ali, I owe him an apology." Alli looked at me strangely and went to lean on a locker as she waited for me.

I walked up to Eli, "I know you probably don't want to see me right now so I'll keep it short. I am so sorry about last night. Once upon a time, we had something really great and maybe one day we can be friends." Eli sighed and was just looking at the lockers. "But I know you don't have feelings for me anymore, so I'll leave you alone."

He stopped staring at the lockers and looked at me. "I don't have any feelings at all."

I looked at him, confused. "What?''

"I'm on meds, anti-anxiety subscribed from my therapist. Are you happy now?" He asked as he saw the blank look on my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Well know you do." He tried to smile as he limped away. I stood there then I shaked my head and I walked back to my class, right as the bell rang.

I walked with Alli as she talked about how Sav meet and sort of had a date together. "I was SO close to having status quo here but noooo!"

"Oh Alli! You and you're misfortunes of popularity-can't you see you're stuck with me for the rest of your High school life." I joked.

We started walking down the stairs and i looked up to see Jake coming up them.

"Hi Clare." Jake said, smiling up at me as we both paused on the stairs.

"Hey Jake. Do you still need the tour around the school?"

"No I think I got it, thank though." Jake continued up the stairs.

"Hey! Do you want to come eat lunch with us?" I told Jake, as he paused.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it." with that smirk, Jake walked away, me watching his checkered red shirt over his polo, disappear into the crowds.

"And may I ask you what just happened?" Alli said

"You will just have to find out," I said mysteriously. We both laughed and continued to our next class, oblivious to the gaze of a certain green eyed boy.

I laughed at K.C's joke as I picked at my pudding, waiting for Jake to come.

"Hey! Have you heard about the your mama jokes?" I groaned internally. Why did Dave have to be so bad at telling jokes? Before I could get up to go find Jake, two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" I smiled, grabbing the two hands away from my eyes, to turn and find myself looking up at a grinning Jake.

"There you are! I thought you lost your way to the cafeteria, even AFTER I told you how to get here!"

"Haha you wish I got lost, the food steered me in the right direction. Probably as pay back for the frog eh?" he said sitting in the free spot across from me, next to Dave and K.C.

"I will never forgive you for doing that!" i said, pretending to be serious, but cracked a smile, barely keeping it in.

I turned to Alli as K.C and Dave talked to Jake about basketball. Alli had her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised in question, waiting for her unanswered questions. "Really? Now?" I asked, motioning to the boys and to the other people in the cafeteria.

"Ugh! When will I ever get answers out of you Clare Edwards?" she said dramatically, throwing her arms up for effect. I stuck my tongue out before I continued to eat my pudding. I looked at Jake as he talked to Dave and K.C. Well... He is cute... And he really knows me and his smile is to die for... "Thinking about last night are we Clare Edwards?" Jake's voice said, bringing me out of my trance. And he can also read my mind. A blush crawled onto my face, as i stood up walking around to him, bag in hand. "How can I not?" I whispered into his ear as I leaned away my mouth brushed his ear, making me shiver. I walked away, smiling as I felt his gaze on my retreating figure.

"So, I got a text from my dad and found out your mom and him are going to Chinatown for the rest of the day and THEN go out drinking, so want to hang out later?" Jake asked me as he leaned against the locker next to mine as I put away my math and science books away.

"Sure since you have a car, let's go to my house." I said.

"You mean truck. Not a car but a truck." he pointed out.

"Does it really make a difference?" I said pausing to turn to him.

"To me yes. I bought it with my own money." he said proudly.

"Oh! Yippee! Now you can take me EVERYWHERE!" I said squealing, trying to act like a total brat.

"Cute," he said smiling.

"Not trying to be. Now... Shall we go?" I asked Jake.

He grinned, his dimples appearing, "we shall."

When we walked out of Degrassi, I saw a hearse still outside, Eli laying on it. I thought back to earlier when I apologized to him. And how I found out that he was on pills. I felt a bit guilty but right now. I can't. I need a life. Without Eli and to move on.

Jake led me to his truck and I hopped into shotgun. Jake got in also, but paused as he got a text. He snorted, handing me the phone. It read:

"Hey son! As you know, I'm out with Helen and we won't be back until one or two am. Oh and, they have a cabinet that needs fixing."

"Oh wow, you got dumped to do the dirty work." I mocked him, a smirk forming onto my face.

"Fixing a cabinet isn't that bad. Being with my dad and listening to him belt out Elvis and Johnny Cash on the way anywhere is." I laughed, and couldn't stop. I didn't even know that we were on the road until I finally calmed down. "You have a nice laugh." Jake said looking at me, I blushed, looking away. "So, what kind of music do you listen to?" Jake asked me. "Um, I listen to Secondhand Serenade, The Smashing Pumpkins, Taylor Swift and He is We."

"Cool choices even though I was going to except a Justin Bieber in there. I smacked his arm.

"What do you listen too?"

"Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana, and We the Kings.'' he replied.

We hit a stop light and silence filled the car. After a left turn we turned onto my street. Jake parked in the driveway and we both got out, leaving our bags in the red truck. I pulled my keys out of my back pocket and I tried to open the front door.

I struggled for a minute and Jake intervened, he put his hand over mine, and he opened the door with ease. I turned my head to see Jake blushing, as he let go of his hand, running it through his hair, not knowing what to do.

"Well don't stand there!" I told him, grabbing his hand again and pulling him inside. "Water or soda?"

"Soda please." iI grabbed two of them and passed one to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. So if you want to quickly fix the cabinet it's right there." I said pointing to the cabinet next to the table. He nodded, taking a quick sip and put it down. He took off his red shirt and with that his polo.

"Woah, what are are you doing?" I stood there, embarrassed, not knowing if I should look away or not. Jake looked at me surprised, "hot in here." He bend down and started toying with handle and I sat down on the counter chair, going through my unread text messages. One was from my mom, telling me that she was out with Jakes dad. Another 5 were from Alli complaining and begging me to tell her what was going on between me and Jake. I texted her back:

Haha nothing yet. Well... Maybe something tonight.

Alli instantly texted me back: OMG Clare! What are you doing? Can I come over?

Nope. Jake's here and we want to hang out together ALONE. I texted her, lying. I glanced up to see Jake getting up off the floor, pulling his red shirt on. "What?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I looked at his shirt, as he let it hang open, showing off his tan cheat and clearly visible abs.

"Find something interesting?" he asked me, eyebrows raised in question to why I was staring at his chest.

"I'll tell you if I do." I taunted. "want to watch a movie?"

"Sure do you have Lord of the Rings?" I smiled and nodded as I walked into my tiny living room, consisting of a TV, carpet, couch and rug, with pictures splattered on the wall. I walked to the DVD player and opened it, grabbing the first LOTR and putting it in. Jake was on the couch as I plopped down next to him.

"I haven't seen this forever!" He said, leaning back into the dark brown, propping his feet onto the coffee table in front of us. I leaned against him as the opening credits came on. Jake lifted his arm and put it around my head, pulling me closer.

"You know- I'm actually glad your back." I said mostly to myself, smiling, "Minus the whole frog incident." Jake snorted and we went back tho the movie.

Half an hour or an hour later, I woke up to find the doorbell ringing. I paused the movie with the remote and blearily walked to the front door. I opened the door, and a flash of deja vu happened. Standing on my front porch- was Fitz.

Haha suckers! I know you wont' like the Eclare let alone Flare xD but it's gonna be pretty minor. Fitz isn't Christian or anything. Same guy from All Falls Down. And I heard someone hem hem say that my story was copyrighting the show but they didn't get a chance to actually find out this next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

I love reviews!


End file.
